The Heart of a Lion
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Littleotter73] "Se situe pendant le 1x08. William Whele s'est révélé être un traître. Qu'est-ce que son père est censé faire ? "
**Note d'auteur 1 : Hey ! On vous propose aujourd'hui notre première traduction pour la fabuleuse série Dominion, qui, on l'espère, vous plaira ! :D**

 _ **Thanks to Littleotter73 for allowing us to translate her fanfiction.**_

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Dominion ne nous appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire originale qui appartient à Littleotter73. Seule la traduction est de nous.**

 **Bonne lecture, et nous sommes désolées s'il reste des fautes :/**

* * *

David faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Il avait passé des semaines à prétendre être blessé, être un homme brisé, à faire croire à son fils William qu'il était maintenant à la tête de la famille, l'alpha, alors que pendant tout ce temps, David avait travaillé dans l'ombre, avait rassemblé des informations en attendant le moment opportun.

Il était hors de question qu'il laisse _**ce moins que rien**_ pleurnichard et fourvoyé s'en tirer après avoir amené cet ange perfide dans _**sa**_ ville. Il s'était donné bien trop de mal pour arriver au sommet et il n'avait jamais pu commencer à créer une société totalement active. C'était une guerre pour la survie qui avait commencé après que cette _**chose**_ vénérée par son fils ait libéré ses chiens et décimé la race humaine.

Non, c'était impardonnable.

William le savait mieux que quiconque. Il avait vu sa mère être égorgée alors que son frère et sa sœur étaient traînés plus loin par des anges noirs, vicieux et assassins. Les chiens d'attaque de Gabriel.

Et maintenant, Claire Riesen était au courant elle aussi : William était le traître, le leader des acolytes noirs de Gabriel. Il avait infesté la ville de cette vermine et permit à l'archange d'infiltrer Vega, d'insuffler la peur dans les rues et d'engendrer des conflits internes que Claire avait du calmer en envoyant ses militaires.

William avait été le pire joueur de poker d'entre tous. Ses faiblesses étaient bien trop nombreuses pour être comptées. Il était prit dans une toile de mensonges et avait fait preuve d'un manque cruel de patience. Et aujourd'hui, David était à court de temps pour le sauver, pour protéger le dernier membre de sa famille. Il devait s'occuper de son fils, ou la Dame de la Cité trouverait quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place.

Et il n'en était pas question.

William était son fils. Sa responsabilité. Le garçon était faible. Lâche. C'était l'avorton de la famille. Celui qui les avait exposé à l'ennemi... et qui continuait à le faire, seulement, cette fois, avec malice. Il devait faire quelque chose.

David parcourut la pièce de long en large avant de s'arrêter pour prendre le Derringer * qu'Arika lui avait offert à son arrivée à Vega. C'était un cadeau magnifique. Attentionné. Mortel. Et elle lui avait même fournit les anciennes munitions. Il plaça une balle dans la chambre et visa à travers la pièce.

Pouvait-il tuer son fils ?

Il n'en avait pas été capable au cours de cette nuit tragique. Il en avait eu envie pourtant. Dieu sait qu'il en avait eu envie. Il avait voulu prendre ce marteau et défoncer le crâne de ce petit con pour les avoir exposé, pour avoir permit aux anges noirs de lui prendre sa femme et ses deux plus grands enfants. Charles aurait été son héritier. Il était méritant, intelligent et fort. Et la petit Peggy était la prunelle de ses yeux, ses espoirs. Brillante, calculatrice et prometteuse. Mais William était chétif, malade et avait eu un besoin constant d'attention dès l'instant où il était venu au monde. David n'avait jamais pu le supporter. Et pourtant, pendant ces heures sombres, à l'apogée de sa rage et de son chagrin, il avait épargné la vie de son petit garçon -son dernier lien avec Eleanor.

Elle lui manquait encore tellement.

Il prit un verre de Bourbon au bar et prit une gorgée. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge mais lui offrit le réconfort dont il avait besoin et il l'accueillit tel un vieil ami. Ça lui permettait de ne pas trembler et lui donnait du courage.

David connaissait son histoire. Il avait construit le mythe de la Maison Whele sur les fondations d'anciennes civilisations. Il comprenait les symboliques ainsi que la psychologie et les utilisait pour créer l'image qu'il voulait donner. C'était ce qui avait fait de lui un grand télévangéliste, et, après toute cette destruction, c'était ce qui lui avait permit de survivre et de s'élever dans l'échelle sociale de Vega jusqu'à y rester pour pouvoir se réinventer. Et pour se faire, il devait se débarrasser de cet usurpateur -le chacal dans une maison de lions.

Dans quelques heures, la Maison Whele n'aurait plus d'héritier.

Ainsi soit-il.

Il chargea le coffre de sa voiture de provisions, jeta son fils ligoté, bâillonné et inconscient sur le siège arrière et conduisit jusqu'au désert. Passer les gardes ne fut pas un problème. Il connaissait les tunnels; il avait prévu un plan d'évasion depuis longtemps déjà. Un bon dirigeant se devait d'avoir une porte de sortie.

Il conduisit pendant des heures, à toute vitesse et s'enfonça dans le désert jusqu'à ce que la seule forme de vie se résume aux lézards et aux amarantes blanches *. Assez loin pour que personne ne trouve le jeune Principat.

Pas de cérémonie d'hommage, avait dit Claire.

Il arrêta finalement la voiture, fit sortir William et retira le sac de jute qui recouvrait le visage de son fils.

Maintenant, tout n'était qu'une question de survie.

A Spartes, lorsqu'un enfant venait au monde chétif et malade, il était considéré comme une menace pour la ville -drainant les précieuses ressources de la communauté- et était alors emmené hors des murs de la ville pour y être abandonné. William avait menacé leur survie depuis le début et David lui avait offert un toit. Une grave erreur de sa part. Une erreur qu'il avait répétée encore et encore depuis sa naissance.

Mais contrairement aux bébés sans défense, William avait une chance, bien que minime, de s'en sortir.

David s'en était assuré en lui laissant de la nourriture, de l'eau et le Derringer avec l'unique balle dans la chambre. Soit William survivait, soit il mourrait en essayant, mais au moins, il ne souffrirait pas.

S'il avait le cœur d'un lion.

* * *

 *** Derringer : Petit pistolet de poche.**

 *** Amarantes blanches : Espèce de plante herbacée susceptible de produire des virevoltants, des boules de buissons secs roulés par les vents du désert et popularisés dans les western.**

 **Note d'auteur 2 : Alors ? Est-ce que cette petite histoire vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça et en attendant une nouvelle traduction, on vous fait plein de bisous !**


End file.
